Dormammu
Dormammu is a Marvel Comics supervillain from the 'Strange Tales' franchise. He made his official debut in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds as a playable character. In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Dormammu is in his attire from Defenders vol. 3, #1 (September 2005). For Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, Dormammu was revealed alongside Firebrand in a comic book affiliated with the game and officially confirmed on August 1st, 2017. Backstory Dormammu is first mentioned by Karl Amadeus Mordo, senior apprentice of the "Sorcerer Supreme" the "Ancient One", who, in the entity's service, attempts to slowly weaken the sorcerer, but is stopped when his fellow pupil Stephen Strange manages to alert his master to the betrayal. Dormammu is a member of the Faltine, a race of powerful beings composed of pure magical energy who hail from another dimension. After he and his sister, Umar, killed their parent, Sinifer, they fled their native dimension to avoid retribution. They ended up in the Dark Dimension, took humanoid form, and after acting as advisors to its ruler, seized the throne after his death, with his son Orini becoming one of Dormammu's most loyal disciples (and Umar's lover). Dormammu took on a new form, one that blended his Faltine flames with his humanoid shape. He would later exile Umar, fearing (correctly) that she was planning to do the same to him. Powers Presented as one of the most powerful known mystical entities within the Marvel Universe, Doctor Strange refers to Dormammu as his "most terrible foe"; a threat to "the life of the universe itself", that "at full power no one could stand against." The character is an interdimensional entity composed of mystical energy that can be used to achieve almost any effect he desires, including but not limited to: energy projection, matter transmutation, size shifting, teleportation, body possession, resurrection of the dead, bestowing of power and the creation of demon lords. In certain instances, his power is displayed as approaching a universal scale of influence. Dormammu is apparently stronger in the Dark Dimension, being empowered by the worship of his followers, and can draw upon its power. The character has been shown to have one significant weakness: being vulnerable in environments that cannot fuel his mystical Faltine Flames. Role in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Dormammu is one of the rulers of the Dark Kingdom alongside Jedah. The Dark Kingdom is a merging of Dormammu's Dark Dimension and Jedah's Makai. Dormammu agreed to the decision due to wanting some of his power after being weakened by the Convergence. Dormammu fought Doctor Strange and Arthur alongside Firebrand after Strange attempted to release the one million souls Jedah needed for his army. After the fight, Dormammu and Firebrand retreated but were successful in keeping the heroes busy long enough for the symbiote and Jedah to escape. Artwork Dormammu MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Artwork dormammu.png|Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Artwork dormammufg.png Dormammu DLC 14412 640screen.jpg|Classic Dormammu Dlc costume Quotes * I will rule this world! (intro) * Who dares defy the dread Dormammu? (intro) * You are doomed... (intro) * You will not survive this. (intro) * I will slay you. (taunt) * Show me your best. (taunt) * A new will grips the Earth.... The sky... The aether... My will.(match win) * I claim this all for my realm. (match win) * Tis I who now stands ready to snuff out the brief candle of your worthless life. I, Dormammu.'' (match win) * You are broken. Farewell. (match win) * And now the time has come to let the Mindless Ones loose. * Fear me! I am Lord of the Dark Dimension. I am Dormammu! * I will destroy all who cross me! * If you're the best this dimension has to offer, consider this world already mine. * Now come, my murderous minions! Follow in the paths of the Dread One! (Ultimate only) * Resistance will avail you nothing! I lay claim to all that I see! * What hope do you have against one who wields the dark magicks? Special Quotes * I shall strike you down, Demon Hunter. (intro) * Not even the power of Asgard can humble the Dread Dormammu! (intro) * I have no use for you (intro) * Youdare challenge me with magic?! (intro) * Ancient One, what is thy will? (intro) * Never again you will defy my influence, Blaze. (intro/Ultimate only) * Concern for others is your greatest weakness, Strange. (intro/Ultimate only) * Pah! As if your insignificant abilities were worthy of my notice! (match win) * Now...Asgard will fallto me! (match win) * This planet is mine and now you will die! (match win) * Ha ha ha! You wield power ineffectively. (match win) * Back to the Chaos Dimension with you! (match win) * Now your soul is mine, Blaze(match win/Ultimate only) * Alas, the Dread Dormammu has defeat his greatest foe. (match win/Ultimate only) * As you can see, not all demons are created equal. Just stick to fighting Mundas, boy. * Your crude understanding of the rudimentary dark arts are infantile. * Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! You are nothing but a demon's toy and does not deserve the freedom you have. * Fair warning...I'm coming for the Chaos Dimension next. * I see much more potential in you than your brother. * You were nothing to me when you were the Sorcerer Supreme and you're less to me now. Trivia * His schemes are based on different colorations from past comic appearances. For Ultimate, he gets different color schemes based off the New Exiles Black Baron Dormammu, and Nextwave's Dread Rorkannu. His DLC costume is his classic appearance. * Dormammu is apparently aware of Dante and his status as a demon hunter, remarking when they are both first in the line-up; "I shall strike you down, Demon Hunter." * Capcom intentionally tried to make him look like the game's final boss to surprise people with his playability, but the real villain is Galactus. * He is commonly referred to as ''''The Dread Dormammu'. * In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Dormammu is voiced by Michael T. Weiss * Dormammu is one of the four final, Cosmically empowered sub-bosses in the game that may appear before fighting Galactus, he is not guaranteed to appear, however, as only 2 of the said 4 appear at a time. the 2 sub-bosses you fight are randomized (there is also Cosmic Doom, Cosmic Akuma and Cosmic Wesker). * Dormammu is the only character in Marvel vs Capcom 3 who cannot be fully rotated vertically in the character model viewer. This is likely because the flames he emits are a particle effect that always points straight up, and would look odd if he were positioned upside-down. This is fixed in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 and he can now be fully rotated. * Dormammu's rival in MvC3 is Viewtiful Joe. Both he and Joe have similarly powerful fire-based attacks and they both are also far stronger in their respective dimensions (Joe in Movieland, Dormammu in the Dark Dimension). * Dormammu's playstyle and nature of being in the comics is similar to Blackheart in MvC2 and is his replacement for MvC3. * Although Dormammu refers to Ghost Rider as "Blaze" in his intro and victory special conversations, when he and Ghost Rider are on the same team, Dormammu calls Ghost Rider his other name when he calls him out in battle. * Dormammu's original ending has him opening up a portal to the Capcom universe to meet with many Capcom villains which include; Lord Raptor, Akuma, Wesker, and Firebrand who are ready to follow him. In Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 he does the same though the number of villains has been expanded to include Dr. Wily, Devilot, and M. Bison who tell Dormammu to look else where. * Dormammu is so far the only character (not counting Nemesis and Firebrand) in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite to not call out the Infinity Stones by name. He calls them out by their purpose and usability. ** Dormammu is also so far the only villain to show concern when his partner's health is down, saying "I suggest you leave" to try and cover for them. de:Dormammu es:Dormammu pt:Dormammu Category:Dormammu Category:Marvel Characters Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Category:Boss Characters Category:Zoning Characters Category:Damage Dealer Category:Characters in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Category:Flight Characters Category:Doctor Strange Characters Category:Teleport Characters